You're Beginning To Get To Me
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Mitchie's a great singer, but doesn't believe it. Can Alex convince her and get a surprise of her own along the way? Birthday Song-Fic to a song by the awesome Clay Walker & femslash!


You're Beginning To Get To Me

** So here's my special birthday story. :) I am also working on a longer story based off the play we're doing in my drama class. This is based on the song of the same name by the awesome Clay Walker. I love his entire Greatest Hits album. The first song in the story is What's It To You, and the second one is the title song. Strangely enough, that's the track order on the CD too. I'd also like to give a shout out to DREAFLO09, who was very helpful in choosing the song for this. And to my best friend, for providing me with the shake conversation. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: Clay Walker is an amazing singer/songwriter. There's no way I wrote a song this good. The characters are great too, so of course I didn't make them. I do make pretty good nachos though.**

Mitchie Torres loved singing. She couldn't help but want to sing along whenever she heard a song she liked. It was even hard to multitask while listening to music because she didn't want to stop singing. She never sang in front of people though. She had little to no self-confidence in her voice. The only people she'd ever sang with were her mom and her best friend Nate. When she did sing with people around, like on the bus to school every morning, she kept her volume level around a whisper, not even the person sitting right behind her could hear.

The only time she ever really let herself go and sing it to the world, besides in her house, was when she was walking home. As she left the school at the end of the day, she'd stick her earphones in and let it rip. Still being shy though, she cut it back down to that whisper whenever a car went by or she saw somebody outside their house. Her neighbors were outside in their barn, which was out of sight, a lot, so she didn't ever sing loud by them.

As could probably be guessed, she walked home alone. Mitchie had no siblings to speak of, she'd had a couple step-sisters, but none of them stuck. Right now she was an only child again. Lately though, there was another girl who'd been walking home the same way she did. She walked down a long road that led out of town before turning onto the normally muddy dirt road that held her house. The other girl lived almost at the end of that long road, not too far before the turn. It was somewhat irritating since Mitchie couldn't sing with someone that close. And by the time the girl got into her house, she was almost at her neighbors, so she didn't get to sing nearly the entire way home. Also, the girl always managed to get out ahead of her. It was pointless, but Mitchie couldn't help but feel competitive and want to pass her, but she could never get close enough.

One day, the girl was nowhere in sight. This made Mitchie extremely confident. She'd finally gotten out ahead, and she was so far ahead she couldn't even see the competition. Railroad tracks, which signaled the edge of town, were passed, as one of her favorite songs came on. Looking around, she spotted no one on the road, and sang out happily.

"_What's that, I hear angels singin'  
>Telling me to make my move<br>Listen to it  
>Their voices ringin' baby<br>If you feel it, get in the groove  
><em>

_Love is the rhythm of two hearts beating  
>Poundin' out a message, steady and true<br>Talk to me baby, tell me what you're feelin'  
>I know what love is<br>What's it to you?  
><em>

_Time's up  
><em>_Train's a leavin' baby  
><em>_Are you ready to take that ride?  
><em>

_Get on board  
>Don't keep me waiting baby<br>Say you're willin' to cross that line  
><em>

_Love is the rhythm of two hearts beating  
>Poundin' out a message, steady and true<br>Talk to me baby tell me what you're feelin'  
>I know what love is<br>What's it to you?  
><em>

_I'm sure your heart is telling you true  
>I gotta know what love is to you<br>'Cause to me it's the rhythm of two hearts beating  
>Poundin' out a message, steady and true<br>Talk to me baby tell me what you're feelin'  
>I know what love is<br>What's it to you?  
><em>

_Love is the rhythm of two hearts beating  
>Poundin' out a message, steady and true<br>Talk to me baby, tell me what you're feelin'  
>I know what love is<br>What's it to you?  
>I know what love is<br>What's it to you?"_

That Saturday, Mitchie had to help out at a fundraiser for the school band. They were helping out a local organization with their monthly chicken dinner. Everyone who could come help out for a few hours, which wasn't too many since the senior trip was the same week, would help, and at the end they'd be presented with a $1500 dollar check.

When she arrived, she was the first of her group there. They were clearly expecting a lot of people to eat there. You don't just make three _totes_ full of coleslaw for small family dinners, do you? She signed in and they asked her whether she'd like to work with people, or help out in the kitchen.

"I don't really care either way." She shrugged.

"All right, well you see that guy back there in the green hat?" He pointed to said guy. "Go talk to him, he'll get you set up." Mitchie walked back to the three sink setup and met Green Hat, who's name turned out to be Jimmy. Mr. Jimmy got her to help him do the dishes. He washed them, then she hit them with the awesome faucet with a handle that hung down, dipped them in the bleached up sanitizing liquid of the next sink, then dried them off.

As more people showed up, they took other jobs. Some were stationed out with the people, making sure there drinks stayed full and all the easy stuff. Back in the kitchen, her friend Jason was assigned as the scraper of anything with food still on it. He also kept telling all the other people filling the drinks to 'get to work' or 'work faster'. Her other friend Shane was soon assigned to take over the drying when they got busier. Eventually she was running a bowl through the sanitizer with one hand while rinsing off a bowl with the other one. When the inordinate amount of silverware they were using up came through the wash cycle, some other guy moved to help rinsing and she went and helped Shane out. In the middle of rushing through this, she noticed Jason just standing around. She called out to him, and when he turned around, hit him with a towel, telling _him _to get to work. Soon he was also drying in his spare time, which he seemed to have considerably more of then either of them.

Later, after they'd finally finished all the dishes, they were allowed some time to eat. Well, eat very quickly while the food was getting put away. Mitchie was even made to abandon her plate of mashed potatoes to go the check presentation. When she came back downstairs after the pictures were taken, the food was gone and all the chairs were put up. It was time to go. It was a real downer. There hadn't even been any pie left by the time they got to eat. Very disappointing, to say the least.

She threw on her coat and walked out the door, trying to get a signal to let her mom know she needed a ride home. She found one, and after a few minutes she got a message back. It said 'sorry, got called in to the hospital. Can you get a ride with Shane?'

Unfortunately, Shane had already left with his father, much like the other people she knew. She started pacing back and forth in front of the sign advertising the dinner. The gray sky overhead started to drizzle slightly. Then, a blue truck pulled up alongside her.

The door opened, revealing the same girl who'd been walking home around her before. "You need a ride?" she asked.

"That'd be great, thanks." Mitchie climbed into the offered seat, glad to get out of the rain.

The girl, who's name Mitchie found to be Alex Russo, started the half hour drive back to their town, the dinner having been a couple over. "You have a really great singing voice, you know." Alex told her, looking over as she stopped at a sign.

"What? How did you hear it?" Mitchie questioned, her eyes widening slightly.

"On Thursday, I turned off onto the road home from the gas station, and there you were. It sounded really nice."

Mitchie was starting to panic a bit. She kept mumbling about how no one was supposed to hear her sing, she wasn't good enough, she was so ashamed, stuff like that.

"Hey," Alex looked over to her, Mitchie's mumbling halting for a second, "don't get down on yourself, you're a great singer. I really liked it. And...I've kinda been hoping for a chance to tell you, but I kinda really like you too."

"Really?" Alex nodded. "I've never really gone out with a girl before, but you're so nice, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we tried being friends and seeing where that goes." She finished. Alex kept nodding, a small smile appearing.

"So, new friend, what do you think about stopping for some shamrock shakes on the way home?" Alex asked.

"I think that would be just wonderful new friend." Mitchie laughed. Soon they got to the McDonald's.

"Welcome to McDonald's. Would you like to try a shamrock shake?" The drive-through voice asked.

"Yes I would. Two mediums please." Alex turned to Mitchie, smiling. "I've never gotten to say yes before." Mitchie simply shook her head. Then they followed the instructions to pull ahead, pay, have a nice day, all the normal fast food stuff.

"Aww, they put whipped cream in it now." Alex whined as she started off towards their houses.

"You don't like whipped cream?"

"I don't really care for it."

"Well, I don't really care for cherries, they put one of them in too." Mitchie told her, trying to sympathize.

"I'm not eating your cherry." Alex laughed.

"I'm not swallowing your cream." Mitchie shot back. Alex turned a light pink.

"Well that's different. You can't actually eat someone's cherry."

"How so?"

"What do you mean how so? It's just, like, by definition!" Alex sounded slightly frustrated now.

"OK, so what's your definition?" Alex just looked at her, confused. "If I'm argue this, I've gotta know your definition." Mitchie insisted.

Alex simply shook her head, clearly not wanting to get into those kinds of details. "Oh look, you're home. Too bad, guess we'll have to talk again some other time." She pulled into Mitchie's driveway.

"Yes, we will. So you should definitely give me your number then, new friend." Alex smiled, trading phones with her for a moment. She then smiled again when she got her's back and discovered Mitchie had actually labeled herself 'New Friend'.

**A few months later...**

Mitchie and Alex had gotten considerably closer after the past few months. They'd even started officially dating a month ago. Their first kiss? Five weeks ago. So far, everything was going great. No one could remember seeing either of them happier. Now though, Mitchie's birthday was coming up. And not just any birthday, her 18th birthday. The big, special one lots of kids can't wait for, when you can do pretty much anything that won't get you high or drunk. In the U.S., anyway.

Alex had been working on a plan with her parents, and she finally felt ready for it. She'd been working for them, doing a lot of odd jobs to get her girlfriend...

"A truck! You got me a truck? Alex, you didn't, why a truck?" Mitchie shrieked, then calming down and speaking more normally.

"Well, you know, now you won't have to always ride with your mom, and you could drive to school or other places if you wanted to, or maybe we could go somewhere." She reasoned, finishing with a suggestively raised eyebrow.

And they did go places. Nowhere that suggestive, really, but other places definitely. Sometimes one of them would drive both to school, sometimes they'd walk home together. Mitchie even got to trusting Alex enough to sing with her around. One of these times, when they were walking home, Mitchie singing to Alex, a car passing them stopped on the roadside. The girls paused, not sure if they should run or find a big stick to hit somebody with. Then, a woman in a nice beige pantsuit stepped out of the car. She turned and walked toward them.

"Excuse me, was that you singing?" she asked Mitchie, who shakily nodded. "That was really amazing. Oh, where are my manners, I'm Jennifer Watson, I'm with Sonic Tap Records, and we would be just delighted if you would come down to our offices next to the capital building and record a demo with us. You don't have to decide right now, but here's my card, just give me a call when you do decide. Thanks!" And she was off, back to her car, probably on her way to some important meeting.

Mitchie, of course, was quite nervous about this new opportunity, but her mother and Alex were both very supportive and encouraging, as they knew she loved singing, no matter how low her confidence was. Eventually, she decided that it couldn't hurt to at least do a demo, she'd most likely never hear from them again anyway. Alex convinced her in the end.

"You're lucky I really like you." Mitchie wagged her finger at the other girl. "For goodness sakes, I'm not even in love with her yet and I'm already doing everything she asks. You better watch yourself missy; if this is just the start of what I'm gonna feel for you, it might be more than you can handle."

"Oh you," Alex brushed off her 'concerns' with a wave of the hand, "you know you're beginning to get to me too. Pretty soon I'll be afraid to sing and hugging my mom every night."

"There's nothing wrong with loving your mother." Interrupted Mitchie's mother, walking past with a laundry basket.

So Mitchie did record the demo, and after three weeks of convincing herself they'd never want her, they called. They did want her. In fact, they wanted her to write up a few songs, and drive out to their headquarters to record her first album with them. Apparently it was tradition that all their artists record their first album at the headquarters.

The day Mitchie was to leave, Alex followed her out to her truck, now filled with luggage for the two months she'd be gone. She first pushed Mitchie up against her door, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Of course, there was, but not for like sixty days. That's a lot of days worth to take care of at once, but Alex definitely tried. Mitchie felt a bit dizzy when she pulled back, feeling like she might faint unless she got some air quickly.

Once they'd recovered, Alex reached into her pocket, pulling out a picture of herself and some tape. She then proceeded to tape the picture to Mitchie's dashboard.

"There." She said as she finished, clapping her hands in accomplishment. "Now I'll be with you everywhere you go."

Mitchie smiled. "Aww, you big softie." She kissed the girl again. "I'll call you as soon as I get there."

"And every day after."

"Right, that too." Mitchie agreed, before hopping into the driver's seat, saluting Alex, and heading out.

**After another few months...**

Mitchie's phone was ringing. She glanced at the number, then picked it up.

"Caitlyn? What's up? Is this your new business venture, calling customers to _make_ them order something?" She joked. Caitlyn was the manager of Flowers For Everyone, a flower shop back in her home town who's name was supposed to be a joke about "Flowers For Algernon." Mitchie had yet to get it.

"It's Saturday, I was somewhat worried you hadn't called in your order yet. I can just send it out if you want, I know what to write. _So_ creative to send the same card every week by the way Mitchie."

"Alex thinks it's sweet. And no, I won't be needing to send her a card this week, because I finally get to see her again. Thanks for your concern though, it means a lot."

Soon, but not soon enough for either of the girls, it was time for them to be reunited. It was the album's launch party, where Mitchie would be performing some of her new songs for the first time. Even Alex hadn't heard them yet, as they hadn't been together in so long. She did get front row seats to the concert/party though, along with Mitchie's parents.

Once the introduction was done, Mitchie got to get up on the stage.

"Hi everybody, this first song I'm gonna play is also gonna be the first single from the album, and I'd like to dedicate it to Alex, the one who got me to sing for people, and inspired me to write this. All of this is for you, because of you.

_I can't sleep at all  
>I'm makin' late night calls<br>Just to talk to you and hear your voice again  
>That flower shop on main<br>Knows me by my first name  
>And how I want the card to read<br>And where I want the roses sent  
><em>

_Now I'm not saying I'm in love  
>I'd admit it if I was<br>I'm just saying I believe  
>You're beginning to get to me<br>The way I need you all the time  
>The way you hold this heart of mine<br>I think it's time that I concede  
>You're beginning to get to me<br>_

_Got your picture up  
>On the dash of my new truck<br>So I can have you with me every road I'm on  
>Babe if what I feel<br>Is just the tip of what I will  
>I can only guess what I'll be like<br>When I'm completely gone  
><em>

_Now I'm not saying I'm in love  
><em>_I'd admit it if I was  
>I'm just saying I believe<br>You're beginning to get to me_

_The way I need you all time  
>The way you hold this heart of mine<br>I think it's time that I concede  
>You're beginning to get to me<br>_

_Now I'm not saying I'm in love  
>I'd admit it if I was<br>I'm just saying I believe  
>You're beginning to get to me<br>_

_The way I need you all time  
>The way you hold this heart of mine<br>I think it's time that I concede  
>You're beginning to get to me."<em>

Alex floated through the rest of the concert, so far up on her happiness cloud she didn't notice until the night was over. She didn't want to say goodbye to Mitchie again so soon, but they both needed their rest, and had the entire next week to spend together over spring break. Plus, Mitchie looked exhausted, she wasn't used to all that energy yet.

As she was about to fall asleep, her phone vibrated on the desk next to her bed. She grumbled as she checked the caller ID, then discovered it was Mitchie. She quickly pressed the phone to her ear, fully awake now.

"What's up Mitch?"

"Alex, calm down. I just couldn't sleep. Had to talk to you again. Do you think you could sing to me?" Alex was a bit shocked. Her big pop star wanted _her _to sing to her?

"OK, if you think it'll help." She replied uncertainly, then started softly singing the same song she remembered secretly hearing Mitchie sing so many months ago. Not too much later, the song was finished. "What'd you think?" She questioned, wondering how she stacked up.

Her only reply, however, was a soft snoring from the other side of the line. She shook her head with a soft laugh, hung up, and went to sleep.

**My mother has ten toes. They tell me she also has ten fingers. You know what that means, don't you? All signs point to review. Don't make me send Mr. Jimmy after you. ~SGM**


End file.
